Octava Orden
25 |totalstrength = 357,530 |avgstrength = 14,301 |totalnukes = 69 |score = 1.59 }} :"OO" redirects here. For the treaty sometimes abbreviated "OO" and "OoO", see Ordinance of Order. Octava Orden is a small alliance residing on the yellow Sphere. It was founded on June 20, 2009 by Ezequiel, Schills, Biohazard, and Marquis_Chris_1 with Ezequiel as Emperador, the others have since left. Octava Orden and it's Emperador stand for freedom among their members, all members are free to do as they wish so long as it does not violate the charter of Octava Orden. History Foundation On June 20, 2009, Octava Orden was founded on the Black Sphere with The Dark Evolution as the protector. On July 1, 2009, The Dark Evolution merged into Athens, with the protectorate transferring to Athens with the merge. On July 6, 2009, Grand Global Alliance recognized Octava Orden as an alliance. On July 11, 2009, Octava Orden Cancels Athens Protectorate. Popcorn War On August 21, 2009, Octava Orden condemned the attacks by Internet Superheroes on Crimson Guard via a Declaration of Support announcement stating support for Crimson Guard after the leader, Francesca, contacted the Emperador of Octava Orden, Ezequiel for support. Popular names for the war were the "lolPink War" and the Popcorn War. The war lasted on Crimson Guard for a few hours, ending at 11:05 CST on August 21, 2009 with a Peace Agreement by both parties. Sphere Color On August 31, 2009, Octava Orden changed teams to the Yellow Sphere. On November 24, 2009, Octava Orden changed teams back to the Black Sphere. The Blue Balls and Second Unjust Wars On January 2, 2010, Octava Orden Declares Support for The Coincidence Coalition. On January 25, 2010, FOK Declares War on New Polar Order. Alrighty Grub let Ezequiel and Biohazard leave the New Polar Order right after wartime when they had obligations to the alliance, and aloud them to create Octava Orden, Ezequiel made a statement to the then Emperor of the New Polar Order that Octava Orden will fight for the New Polar Order, aid the New Polar Order, or give any support the New Polar Order needs. On January 28, 2010, Octava Orden Declares War on FOK in defense of the New Polar Order. On January 29, 2010, Octava Orden Declares White Peace with FOK. Charter Formation We the nations of Octava Orden hereby declare the birth of the Orden on June 20, 2009. 1. Admission I. To be admitted into the Orden a nation will have to take the oath, which is to be posted in the nation's application. The oath includes; Respecting and listening to the Emperador, no abandoning in a war will happen (See II.), respect to the Government and members of Octava Orden AT ALL TIMES, and a blood signature upon the oath. II. All applicants agree that if they resign, any aid given to them within the last thirty(30) days will need to be paid off in full. Failure to comply will lead to a punishment chosen by the Emperador himself. III. If a member is to disobey the oath, the punishment will be chosen by the Emperador himself. IV. The Octava Orden Applicant Alliance Affiliation (AAA) will be protected by the Orden. If a war or spy attack is declared upon a member of the AAA it will be treated as a declaration of war upon the Orden as a whole; with the exception of rogues wearing the Affiliation of another alliance. 2. The Imperial Government I. The Imperial Government is the ruling body of the Orden; and is as follows: II. The Emperador at the helm with the Imperial Officer as the successor. Ministros de Asuntos Exteriores, Asuntos Internos, and Guerra as the ruling Ministros. III. The Emperador is the sovereign of the Orden and as such, the Emperador has all rights over the members. He may expel and/or punish those who violate the charter in any way he sees fit. IV. Imperial Officer is the successor of the Emperador. The Imperial Officer temporarily will take over the role of Emperador should the Emperador have abstained from all forms of communication(All allies must be confronted. The allies must provide any information they have on the Emperador's last activity.) for seventy-two(72) hours. The Imperial Officer shall be the temporary Emperador until the Emperador's return, however he does not have the right to expel any member at any time. V. The Ministros are the respected leaders of the specific region given to them by the Emperador. These regions are to include Asuntos Exteriores, Asuntos Internos, and Guerra. The Ministro has all rights over the region, however the Emperador may interfere and take control if he so wishes at any time he fells necessary. VI. Any member of government may take a vacation or leave. To do so, a post must be made by that member on the Orden's forums. A leave and return date are required for the member to stay in office. While the member is out, the Deputy or an appointed member by the Emperador will take his place until his return. 3. Nuclear weapons I. Any nation of the Orden may possess a nuclear weapon. The nuclear weapons may not be launched in a war with an enemy alliance and/or a rogue nation until given the OK by the Ministro de Guerra. The Emperador has the right to give the OK as well and may override the Ministro de Guerra shall he feel the need to do so. II. If a nuclear weapon is launched, the nation will immediately be pending membership with the Orden and may be expelled for violating the charter of the Orden. Punishments will be granted by the Emperador exclusively. 4. Amendments I. Any member of the Orden may suggest an amendment to the charter. However, all amendments must be approved by the Emperador to become an official part/change to the charter. II. After approval by the Emperador, the amendment will become an official part of the charter after 24 hours have passed. During the 24 hour period, the amendment may be repealed by the Emperador, and there after stopping the 24 hour period to the charter amendment. 5. Blood Oath Violation; I. After any nation has broken the blood oath, he is immediately pending membership to the Orden and is subject to punishment by the Emperador, Imperial Regente, or 3/4th vote of the Ministro's. 6. Disbandment; I. To officially disband Octava Orden, the full government shall need to reach a unanimous vote. Emperador, Imperial Regente, Ministro's, and Deputy Ministro's must all vote yes. II. If a disbandment of Octava Orden is not successful, no member of the government may resign for a period of one week after the vote ends. III. If any government member is to leave during a disbandment attempt, their vote will be considered Abstain. 7. Merge; I. For Octava Orden to merge into another alliance, the same must take place for the Disbandment attempt. (See Disbandment, I, II, and III) Signatures of the Charter I. On the 20th of June, 2009, the original charter was accepted by the First Founding Fathers of the Orden. Provided to assure the charter's first acceptance are the signatures of the First Founding Fathers from the Declaration of Existence. * Ezequiel, Emperador * Schills, Imperial Regente * Biohazard, Ministro of Foreign Affairs * Marquis Chris 1, Ministro of Defense II. On the 23rd of November, the second charter was accepted by the Second Founding Fathers of the Orden. Provided to assure the charter's second acceptance are the signatures of the Second Founding Fathers. *Ezequiel, Emperador *Schills, Imperial Consejero *Broken Ambitions, Imperial Regente *Jarvis, Imperial Ministro of Asuntos Internos III. On the 9th of March, the third amendment to the charter was accepted by the Third Governing Fathers of the Orden. Provided to assure the charter's third acceptance are the signatures of the Third Governing Fathers. * Ezequiel, Emperador * Liltrekkie, Imperial Regente Treaties Current Defunct Timeline * July 24, 2009, Octava Orden signs PIAT with New Era. * August 6, 2009, Octava Orden signs ODP with New Era. * August 13, 2009, Octava Orden signs DoN with Green Protection Agency. * August 14, 2009, Octava Orden signs PIAT with Amazon Nation. * August 15, 2009, Octava Orden signs ToA/ODP with Galactic Imperium. * August 21, 2009, Octava Orden signs PIAT with Coalition of Erratic Nation. * August 22, 2009, Octava Orden signs PIAT with Hocus Pocus. * September 6, 2009, Octava Orden signs MDP Bloc with Hocus Pocus and Amazon Nation. * September 6, 2009, Octava Orden signs MDoAP with The Shadow Confederacy Empire. * September 6, 2009, Octava Orden signs MDP with The Coalition. * October 9, 2009, Hocus Pocus Disbands and leaves The Powerpuff Girls. * October 22, 2009, Octava Orden signs Brotherhood Pact with Puniceus Entente. * October 25, 2009, Octava Orden signs MDP/PIAT with The New Empire. * November 9, 2009, Octava Orden signs The Tech Sellers Union of CN. * November 14, 2009, Octava Orden signs 48 Hour Protectorate with The Corporation. * November 29, 2009, United Soldier Corps signs MDP Bloc with Powerpuff Girls. * December 1, 2009, Octava Orden signs MDoAP with Pissed Off Puerto Rican. * December 5, 2009, Octava Orden cancels MDoAP with Pissed Off Puerto Rican. * December 11, 2009, Octava Orden re-sign's MDoAP with The Shadow Confederacy Empire. * December 15, 2009, Octava Orden signs MDP with Grand Global Alliance. * December 18, 2009, Octava Orden signs PIAT with Global Democratic Alliance. * December 25, 2009, Octava Orden signs 30 Day Protectorate with New Auric Armada. * January 10, 2010, Octava Orden signs ODP with Global Democratic Alliance. * February 13, 2010, Octava Orden signs PIAT with The German Empire. * February 20, 2010, Octava Orden signs PIAT with Midnight Order. * February 22, 2010, Grand Global Alliance cancels MDP with Octava Orden. Category:Octava Orden